incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/NPC Souls
Please note: it's purely fictional and fanmade game. NPC Souls are from the characters from certain permitted owners and crossover series of copyrighted works that will give special buffs/abilities. These should be total of 1000+ character souls (it will be estimated to be 3257) . 30-40 rarities of all. They can be obtained from enemies from Poor to Common Qualities in big chance. The smaller the chance the better the quality will be. These premium or higher rarity souls can be bought from mall with premium game currencies or dropped from special events. Limited time souls can be bought from shops which can include copyright-permitted characters such as Harry Potter, SNK, or so. It requires a revamp though. Maximum Rarity items can onlty be created through Maximum Rarity Souls, Materials and Catalysts. Some of them are recruits to fight for your side while others don't (like vicitims of Martial Law/Holocaust) These character images can be seen in fanmade Patreon Parody and Chinese and Thai crowdfinder sites though. These characters belong to respective owners. Update: Total of over 800 Souls and under 900 Souls. 'Rarity Series' # JUNK # USELESS (NYI) # BROKEN (NYI) # CRACKED (NYI) # CRUDE (NYI) # POOR # WRETCHED # GARBAGE # PATHETIC # CHIPPED # FLAWED # LESSER # INFERIOR # BASIC # PLAIN # COMMON # UNCOMMON # STANDARD # REFINED # MAGICAL # ORDINARY # RARE # INCOMPARABLE # EXCEPTIONAL # ELITE # PREMIUM # EPIC # SUPERIOR # PRISTINE # FLAWLESS # PERFECT # RADIANT # STELLAR # ROYAL # HEROIC # HISTORIC # FABLED # MYTHICAL # SUBLIME # HOLY (NYI) # SACRED # GLORIOUS # DIVINE # GODLIKE # IMMORTAL # ETERNAL (NYI) # EVERLASTING (NYI) # ETHEREAL # ASTRAL # CELESTIAL # COSMIC # GALACTIC # ASCENDED # LEGENDARY # TRANSCENDENT # UNIQUE # HEIRLOOM # ARTIFACT # LEGACY # HAILDOM # CHRONICLE # ULTIMATUM (NYI) And these souls that can be obtained by enemies or shops or crafting 'Blood Series' # Saya Otonashi (regenerated long hair in knee-foot-length for Blood+ and Blood#) # Kanade Otonashi # Hibiki Otonashi # Kai # Hagi # Riku 'Mutant Busters' # Torment # Fenix # F. Soldier # Sheriff 'Touhou Series' # Reimu # Marisa # Sakuya Izayoi # Hong Meiling # Eirin Yagokoro # Patchouli 'Last Exile' # Liliana # Dio # Millia # Giselle # Alex Row 'Lunar' # Lucia Tier, Extra hits, user takes extra hits when hit by enemy, extra ASPD, (Unique Rarity/Legacy Rarity) # Phacia # Luna # Leo # Mia Ausa # Jean # Lucia Collins 'Castlevania' # Shanoa extra attack/ASPD, Tier 8-9?, Legacy Rarity? # Soma Cruz to gain souls for EXP # Alucard attack heals health and chance to gain EXP # Yoko Belnades # Simon Belmont # Maria Renard # Loretta # Stella # Eric Lecarde # Hector # Gabriel Belmont # Trevor Belmont 'Arad Senki/Dungeon And Fighter' # Natalia Sue # Danjin # Sharan # Knight Robato # Annis # Seria Kirmin # Sandstorm Varracht # Imperial Empress Erje # Baughn Walshuted # Shohan Aska # Hound Cyrus # Iris Fortune Singer # Isadora # Michelle # Zanbato Aganzo # Ophelia Bagrans # Blue Guardian Vetalia # Empress Skerdi # Female Ghost Knight # Female Ghost Knight - Deicide # Female Ghost Knight - Nemesis # Blond Priest - Saint # Blond Priest - Justice # Simona the Fortuneteller 8, chance to gain purple items, (Unique Rarity) 'Wukong Saga' # Yan Huang Zhu Que/Vermillion Phoenix, 8, inflicted damage will heal a character him/her/themself(ves), (Chronicle Rarity) # Shen Jun Liang Qu? # Liu He # Zhu Rong # Gong Gong # Garuda # Black Frost # She Bi Shi # Xuan Nu # Nu Wa # Hou Tu # Yue Ti # Erlang # Huo Deh 'SNK' # Rera (Samurai Spirits) # Mina Majikina (Samurai Spirits) # Shizuku Misawa (Days Of Memories) (Unique Rarity) [Unknown Tier, chance to gain health while attacking or taking damage or doing a skill) # Ash Crimson (King Of Fighters) # Leopold Goenitz (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Luise Meirink (King Of Fighters) # Ninon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Mignon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Iroha (Samurai Spirits) # Mikoto (Samurai Spirits) # Mignon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Ninon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Duke (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Elisebeth Blantorche (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Sergei Antonov (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Charlotte Christine Colde (long haired, and now in blue-silver hair lol) (Samurai Spirits) # Galford (Samurai Spirits) # Basara (Samurai Spirits) # Gaoh (Samurai Spirits) # Ukyo (Samurai Spirits) # Albus Meira (King Of Fighters) # Kula Diamond (Samurai Spirits) # Maxima (blonde haired?) (King Of Fighters) # Elisabeth Blantorche (King Of Fighters) # Leona (King Of Fighters) # Heidern (King Of Fighters) # Ralf Jones (King Of Fighters) # Clark Still (King Of Fighters) # Tsunami (Days Of Memories) (Unknown Rarity) 'Darkstalkers' # Morrigan Aensland # Lilith Aensland # Pyros # Victor # Jeddah # Demitri Maximov 'Capcom Related' # Bloodia # Arthur # Firebrand # Ryu (In Breath Of Fire 6) # Nina (In Breath Of Fire 2/6) # Fou-Lu (Breath Of Fire 4) # Momo (Breath Of Fire 3) # Ursula (Breath Of Fire 4) # Peridot (BOF) # Gilliam (BOF) # Garnet (BOF) 'Champions Online' # Defender # Witchcraft # Dr. Ka # Justicar # Black Mask # Ironclad 'Artix Stuff' # Robina # Artix # Warlic # Safiria # Gravelyn 'Capcom Fighting' # Ibuki (Street Fighter) # Rolento (Street Fighter) # Ryu (in very dark blue hair, shord beard without mustache) (Street Fighter) # Alex (SFV) (in new haircut) # Abel/Adel (SFIV) 'Megaman' # Iris (Megaman X4) # Duo (Megaman 8) # Layer (Megaman X8) # Douglas (Megaman X5) # Palette (Megaman X8) # Yuna (Megaman Legends 2) # Alia (Megaman X series) # Nana (Megaman X) # Tomahawkman.EXE (MMBN5) # Ashe (MXZA2) 'Nintendo Related (Nintendo-exclusive only!!)' # Mountain Clmbers # Lucina # Ike # Marth # Mario # Luigi # Peach # Daisy # Link # Sidon # Midna # Hilda # Mipha 'Codename: S.T.E.A.M.' # Henry Fleming 'Fire Emblem Series' # Lucina # Ike # Marth # Aqua # Robin # Roy # Garcia 'League Of Legends' # Pentakill Olaf (in Blond hair)/Tribal Olaf # Pentakill/Heartseeker Sona (in white hair) # Katarina in White Hair alternate outfit # Teemo # Annie # Mundo 'League Of Angels' # Loralei # Fortuna # Lydia # Theresa # Alecta # Pandora # Palmer # Amora # Flora # Aphrodite # Pan # Athena # Victoria # Huxley # Aria Lockon # Holy Keeper # King O'Bones # Green Ranger # Draconia # Elder Dwarf # Valkyrie # Bamboo Fighter # Alyssia # Earth Shaker # Berserker Claw # Zweihander # Snow Queen # Bombmaster # Dragon Queen # Nereida # Lumia # Pyrona # Djinni # Lunar Priestess # Sapphire Sorrow # Light Envoy Max, High-Legendary # Mirabelle # Guardian # Summoner 'Blizzard Related' # Executor Selendis (Starcraft) # Sally Whitemane (Warcraft) # Artanis (Starcraft) # Zeratul (Starcraft) # Leah (Diablo) # Auriel (Diablo) # Imperius (Diablo) # Tyrael (Diablo) # Infested Kerrigan (Starcraft) # Thrall (Warcraft) # Izsha (Warcraft) # Talis (Starcraft) # Rohanna (Starcraft) # White-haired Red Armored Female Crusader with long hair (Diablo) # Wizard Ming (Diablo) # Blond-haired Male Crusader with facial hair (Diablo) ? # Young Reinhardt Overwatch # Doomfist # Valerian (Starcraft) # Jaina Proudmoore (Warcraft) # Tracer (OverWatch) customized long sky-blue hair and blue outfit instead of yellow # Zarya (OverWatch) customized long dark-blue hair # D.VA (OverWatch) # Female Necromancer (Diablo) 'Star Wars (Limited Edition)' # Padme Amidala # Rey # Leia Organa # C3PO # R2D2 # Luke Skywalker # Obi Wan Kenobi # Yoda # Jyn Erso # Kanan Jarrus # Jaina # Darth Vader 'Wildstorm/DC' '(Limited Edition)' # Jenny Sparks (The Authority) # Jenny Quantum (The Authority) # Apollo (The Authority) # Hawksmoor (The Authority) # Midnighter (The Authority) # Swift (The Authority) # THe Doctor (The Authority) # Superman (Customized Blond hair) # Supergirl (Superman-Related) # Batgirl # Green Archer (one with beard and no mustache) # Aquaman (one with beard and no mustache) # Zatanna 'Hasbro Stuff' '(Limited Edition)' # Optimus Prime # Arcee # Duke (with customized goatee) (Sigma 6 + Retaliation) # Scarlett (Sigma 6) # Heavy Duty # Roadblock # Tunnel Rat # Snake-Eyes 'Marvel/Avengers' '(Limited Edition)' # Captain America # Thor (New Ragnarok-themed short haircut with beard, no moustache) # Iron Man # She-Thor # Spiderman # Spidergirl # Black Cat # Storm # Wolverine (in dark blue hair with beard without moustache) # X-23 # Lady/Madame Death or Grim Reaper 'Harry Potter' '(Limited Edition)' # Ginny Weasley # Luna Lovegood # Cho Chang # Viktor Krum # Cedrella Black # Narcissa Malfoy # Bill Weasley # Victoire Fleur # Albus Dumbledore # Minerva McGonagall # Severus Snape # Ariane Dumbledore # Remus Lupin # Nymphadora Lupin # Lily Evans # Rowena Ravenclaw # Goddric Gryffindor 'Square Enix Related' # Maria Traydor (Star Ocean 3) # Fiore (Star Ocean 5) # Ioshua Jerand (Star Ocean 1) # Chisato Madison (Star Ocean 2) # Rena Lanford (Star Ocean 2) # Mavelle Froesson (Star Ocean 1) # Opera Vectra (Star Ocean 2) # Dias Flac (Star Ocean 2) # Relia (Star Ocean 5) # Cius Warren (Star Ocean 1) # Reimi Saionji (Star Ocean 4) # Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) # Squal (Final Fantasy 8) # Rinoa (Final Fantasy 8) # Edea Kramer (Final Fantasy 8) # Skuld (KH: Chi) # Ephemer # Paddra (Final Fantasy XIII) # Leonora (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Ceodore Harvey (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Luca (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Ursula (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Harley (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Edge (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Yang (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Izayoi (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Palom (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Porom (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Edward (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Gekkou (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Zangetsu (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) # Fran (Final Fantasy XII) # Fang (Final Fantasy XIII) # Gladiolus (Final Fantasy XV) 'Granado Espada' # Veatrice # Adelina Esperanza # Najib Sharif # Reboldeux Soldier # Veronif # Rio # Emilia The Sage # Ramiro # Natalie # Clair # Nar # Lionel # Lisa Lynway # Ion # M'Boma # Ludin 8, Increase random stats # Grandies # Asoka # Freeday # Emilia Giannino # Mercenary Claude # Sniper Berneli # Brunie Etienne # Hellena # Calyce # Grandies (white long hair) # Angie Shirley # Ion # Tora # Marchetti # Veil # Olivia # Kano # Jose Corthasar # Emilia the Lunatic # Gurtrude Peterson # Feng Ling # Catherine without Surname # Catherine Torsche # Romina # Mary # Daria # Leonele # Nar # Kurt # Berroniff # Sharon # Eduardo # Liung # Elisa # Selva Norte # Valleria without surname # Valleria Vendetta # Selane # Racel # Rose Spirit # Aclla # Acila # Acila # Aclia # Angie # Adriana # Rachel Shefield # Nena # Claire # Claude Bauldez # Diego The Carpenter # Kess # Kevin # Sorang # Roht # Pioneer Grandma # Soso # Adriana # Sierra Los # Ania # Back Ho # Vicente Rio # Adelina The Pirate # Andre Janzur # Heyran # Panfilo de Navraez # Grace Berneli # Ellen Anis # Van # Ania # Viki Ernest # Cruise # Yegane # Kess # Idge Imbrulia # Sorceress Cherlyn # Lada # Neo # Kevin # Evil 'Bayonetta' # Jeanne (in Bayonetta 2 hairstyle) 8-Max (multiples of 8, Tier 16, gain more EXP] (Chronicle Rarity) # Bayonetta (in Bayonetta 1 Hairstyle, white hair, red clotthing) # Rosa # Loki # Rodin 'Suikoden' # Miklotov # Camus # Sierra Mikain # Nash Laktje # Humprey Mintz # Mondo # Queen Of Lazlo # Viki # Chris Lightfellow # Kiba Windamier # Klaus Windamier # Eleanor # Geddoe # Jimba Lightfellow # Flame Champion # Hugo # Lazlo # Freyjadour # Valeria # Jeane # Lekaat # Zerase # Kiba Windamier # Arshtat Falenas # Haswar Falenas # Sialeeds Falenas 'Valkyrie Profile' # Lenneth # Wylfred # Alicia # Lawfer # Kashel # Sylphide # Mitra # Jessica # Roland # Kraad # Tylith # Woltar # Shakon # Millidia # Lylia # Arcana # Sophalla # Fraudir # Circe # Adonis # Hrist/Ahly # Silmeria # Heugoe # Kraad # Celes # Rachel # Lydia # Phyress # Aegis # Mystina # Arngrim # Richelle # Xehnon # Guilm # Aaron # Miho # Aelia/Amy # Lucian/Lucio # Jayle # Grey # Freya # Lorenta # Lyseria # Arngrim/Aluze 'NIS Related' # Kanata (Trinity Universe) # Rizelea (Trinity Universe) # Pamela Ibis (Atelier Iris) # Mizuki (Trinity Universe) # Etna (Disgaea) # Genderbent Laharl (Disgaea) # Flonne (Disgaea) # Champloo (Disgaea) # Lamington (Disgaea) # Shurelia (Ar Tonelico) # Misha (Ar Tonelico) # Aurelia (Ar Tonelico) # Cocona (Ar Tonelico) # Jacqli (Ar Tonelico) # Raspberyl (Disgaea) 'Ragnarok Online' # Sir Lyon Zeras Hyperion # Aioni # Loki # Chaos # Fenrir # Iris # Pope Of Rachel 'Runescape' # Xenia # Ariana # V # Ozan # Zaros # Guthix # Saradomin # Seren # Kharshai # Azzanadra # Thok # Xarkom (*) # Vivifarica (*) # Xaia (*) # Koschei # Zanik # Alice # Yeats 'Dawn Of The Dragons' # Misako 5-8 (Heirloom Rarity) # Lena 'Legacy Of A Thousand Suns' # Princess Illaria 8+, Tier 16+ (Unique/Legacy Rarity) [All stats boost # party members within a buff) # Talia # Prince ? # Ragnar 'Dragon's Nest' # Gerant # Argenta (Legacy Rarity) 8 onwards, Tier 16 # Velskud 'Age Of Heroes' # Vulgore # Shaide # Irina # Shannon # Sir Varan # Dragonfang # Vinewrath # Pirate Tiberius # Siren 'Sims' # Bella Swan # Bjorn Fergusen # Lily Feng 'Original Characters Of Owners' # Thundrax/Craig (Thundrax from Champions Online) # Other Mr. Holt (LrPanda) 1, # of extra attacks? (Divine up to upgradable Legendary Rarity) # Bodi Holt (LrPanda) # TarkeTiger 3, increase accuracy (Unknown Rarity) # Sieg (SabreWolfFang) 7, evade attacks at small chance, short invincibility when evading attacks (Unknown Rarity) # Sabey (SabreWolfFang) (Unknown Rarity) 5, block attacks at small chance, short invincibility when blocking attacks (Unknown Rarity) # Sampson (WolfSampson) (Unknown Rarity) # Crimson Maiden by Kkuem (Legacy Rarity) 8 # Joe (Silverjow) # Jovan (Kokuhane) # Guisarme (Kokuhane) # Azure Maiden by Kkuem # Derrick Nitsa09 # Cul CrowbarTK-Hullo # Reita CrowbarTK-Hullo # Leyna CrowbarTK-Hullo # Tom CrowbarTK-Hullo # Tale CrowbarTK-Hullo # Ollie (BoltsB) (Divine Rarity) # Jaryl (JarylGaren) (Unknown Rarity) # Xan (VeniceTheHedgehog) (Unknown Rarity) # Brex (ArosOrcidae) (Unknown Rarity) # Busiris (Unknown Rarity) to evade attacks, become invincible for a while) # Zen (Fox_Fusion) (Unknown Rarity) # Setukh (The_Ice_Drackal) # KousenZephyr Tiger (Unknown Rarity) # KousenZephyr Red Panda (Unknown Rarity) # Kibura (Kibura) (Unknown Rarity) # Goro Steyr (MindMechanica) (Unknown Rarity), [Tier 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) # Seif Wolfang (HazBaz) (Unknown Rarity) # Sasuga (Sasuga) # Thrakos (ThrakosBangaa) # Sodders (Unknown Rarity) # GreyWolfBlade (Unknown Rarity) # Housso (Unknown Rarity) # 0ttermischief # Minothebull (two variations) # Drake-van-Howler (Unknown Rarity) # ZeusRalo (Unknown Rarity) # ZakRhyno (Unknown Rarity) # Baharu (Unknown Rarity) # Liselen (Unknown Rarity) # Eluna De Noteen (DanteWontDie) # Hanna Wiest (DanteWontDie/Sknana) # Daniela S. Odelia (DanteWontDie/Shakayeats) # Wisp (DanteWontDie) # Aris Aeria # Everiste Sholia # Evariste Mill # Deo De Noteen # Evariste Etienne # Rossa De Noteen # JesadBellic (Unknown Rarity) # Dawgh (Unknown Rarity) # SilverJow (Unknown Rarity) # Mina Reid (Meago) # Reid Saga (Meago) # Yugana Whiteling (Megzie) # Gaxayun (Megzie) # Aaron (AaronRam) # HornetV2/TobyCote # HornetV2/Lager_Shep # KRHainos (Unknown Rarity) # Agrimmwolf (Unknown Rarity) # Lyin (LyinBaron) (Unknown Rarity) # Hekar (Xerhorn) (Unknown Rarity) # Baz (Noute Haon8) # Ryu (Noute Haon8) # Seratehcat # Pondaminum # Vlenpuppeh # The Ice Drackal (two different ones) # Mntys (two different ones) # Dumb Doge # LeonThePanda # Kaito90 # ZoroarkWizard # OneBunnyOwsla # AzEBlueDragon # Dovey (sorakirbys) # Sophia (FatallyShiny) (Unknown Rarity) 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) # Saxwulf (Unknown Rarity) (Unknown Rarity) # Shoryuaminata # Lobodelamuerte # Raux (Kuron) # Juxta (Kuron) # Satyre (Kuron) # Soren (DraconicInstinct) (Unknown Rarity) 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) # Toby (Blackwolf89) (Unknown Rarity) # Krass (elyaktoro) (Unknown Rarity) # Rath (Ratharn) 5, # of extra attacks/Extra XP? (Unknown Rarity) # Rex (TaggCrossroad) 5, block attacks at small chance, short invincibility when blocking attacks (Legendary Rarity) # Jeager Steel (Reckless Jack) # Mr. Satoru (Dragon's Flagon) (Tier 8, Tier 16) Rarity, # of hits split on monsters while attacking plus AOE # PWTerpstra # BolfySenpai # RedApeGuy # Ganonblorf # Blibbles # HICR # Jake Lioner83 # OrionBarkley # NovaKorpov # HoundGrey # GontoVaan # NidHoggDragon # AledonRex/AldeonRex # GreyKenny_Wolfz # Monchi # FinnTheWolf # Charliedingwolf # test32test # Chowder # Raidy # Zeeme? (Zeeme123) # RickWhitechest687 # Elrik_Hunter # Tigerjeffrey60 # TanglyLenny # Duke Kyle Rocheister (dukerocheister) # BigSaber # Jonosuke # Dralffeine # NocturneTheHusky # KornGP47 # Licantrox # Werethrope # Jeff Lee (8Haon8/Noute) # Nick (8Haon8/Noute) # Haryun (8Haon8/Noute) # Baz (8Haon8/Noute) # Niff (8Haon8/Noute) # Taruk (8Haon8/Noute) # Eonja/Eonia (8Haon8/Noute) # Ryu (8Haon8/Noute) # Kado_Daramara # Jirashi # taztiger74 # Blackmist-Squamata # Huskion # TheWildWolfy # Queuethulu # Thundramon/Demonfan # Garuganto # Speedy1999 # Enjay16 # Shakane (Blood Fanon) # Shinae (Blood Fanon) # Mutsume (Blood Fanon) # A shark, unicorn, a wolf and unknown (OhTheSavings) # Moo (Hornet V2) # Flufferflustered # Mr24kMagic # Zig Zag Ziggy # Vonce of BGN (BlueGuy Now) (Tier 5) (Premium Rarity) # Octazure (AzureParagon) # Highbrow Letterhead (berithbonesmasher) # LaFontaine (LaFontaine) # Deft Beck (Deft_Beck) # 2 Shots of Ares? (arestehtig) # Dieu Pingouin # Terryclotht # Gertie (Peppertode) # Jake Fox (Jake Foxx) # Scooty # Xavi (Rikihara) # Wind (Wind_Waker4631) # Gao (Wind_Waker4631) # James (Wind_Waker4631) # Valdor (Wind_Waker4631) # Kobold (Kardukk) # Dannirella (Dannichangirl) # Blu (Reeddune) # Kev (Reeddune) # Dan (Reeddune) 'Historical OR Legendary Figures Unknown (Limited Time edition only!!!)' # Anne Boleyn # Boleyn Sisters # Guan Yu # Marie Antoinette # Johannes Bach # Florence Nightingale # King Arthur # Joan Of Arc # Queen Elizabeth # Queen Victoria # Dowage Empress # Kim Jong-Suk # Adolf Hitler 'Guests (?) time only!!!' # Andrew Villar (creator of Ambush) # Tetsuya Nomura (fan of Final Fantasy/Kingdom hearts) # Akira Toriyama (fan of Dragonball and Quest series) # Ayami Kojima (fan of Castlevania) # Nicki Minaj # Justin Bieber (WHAT!?) # Pewdiepie # Markiplier # Buff Dudes 'WTF??? (They need to be scrapped) (WHAT, Desaparecidos, Martial Law Victims, EDSA HEROES, Soldiers, Holocaust Victims or what? Or so?)' # Liliosa Hilao (?) # Leticia Pascual Ladlad (?) # Nimfa "Nona" Del Rosario (?) # Lucio Parungao De Guzman # Dennis Rolando Ramirez Deveraturda # Emmanel Alvarez (?) # Jennifer Kintanar Carino # Ronillo Mendoza Clarete # Ellecer Eugenio Cortes (Cortez) # Remberto "Bobby" De La Paz (?) # Archimedes Trajano (?) # Dr. Juan Escandor (?) # Boyet Mijares (?) # Lorena Barros (?) # William Begg (?) # Ferdie Arceo (?) # Ronald Jan Quiampo Jr. (?) # Ishmael Quiampo Jr. (?) # Joel Jose "?" # Jessica Sales (?) # Emman Macaba (?) # Edgar Jopson (?) # Christina Catalla (?) # Ramon Jasul (?) # Reseta Fernandez (?) # Tulio Favalli (?) # Bayani Lontok (?) # Evelio Javier # Bobby Dela Paz (?) # Rudy Romano (?) # Arcadio Ramirez (?) # Jose W. Diokno # Cesar Climaco (?) # Leo Alto (?) # Jorge Bolito (?) # Vergel Landrito (?) # Ellecer Cortes(Cortez) (?) # Sherlyn Cadapan (?) # Estelita G. Juco (?) # Marciano Anastacio Jr. (?) # Antonio "Tony" Zumel (?) # Purificacion Dela Paz (??) # Rommel Lunas (?) # Shmael Quimpo (?) # Macli-ing Dulag (?) # Silver Narciso (?) # Lisa Balando (?) # Cecille M. Palma # Alonsius Baes # Lourdes Garduce-Lagman # Albert Rivera Enriquez # Rodelo Manaog # Benedicto Matawaran Pasetes # Mariano Lopez # Evella Bontia # Sister Violetta Marcos # Ma. Socorro Par # Fr. Zacarias Agatep # Soledad Salvador # Nilo Valerio # Manuel Ontong # Carlos Tayag # Rosaleo Romano # Emmanuel Yao # Hernon Lagman # Jacinto De Chavez # Mercado La Verne Diwa # Delia dela Rosa Cortez # Manuel C. Bautista # Lourdes Lagman # Vergel E. Landrito # Leticia J. Magsanoc # Teresita E. Llorente # Juvilyn Jaravelo # Cesar Tejones # Juanito Suarez Jr. # Rovena Franco # Alex Labatos # Rodney Demecillo # Norbeto Locanilao # William Alegre # Neneta Oroy/Onoy # Antonio G. Ariado # Melito Tierra Glor # Alfredo L. Malicay # Asuncion "Ason" ICM Martinez # Gerardo Tordesillas Faustino Category:Fanmade Features Category:Incomplete Category:Fanmade Recruits